


Alleviation

by Paia_Loves_Pie



Series: Christmas Cookies [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/pseuds/Paia_Loves_Pie
Summary: Mycroft takes a fall. Greg takes charge.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Christmas Cookies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231004
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125
Collections: Mystrade Holiday 2019, Mystrade Sickfics / Hurt-Comfort Collection





	Alleviation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/gifts).



Greg was in the kitchen when he heard the yell and thud outside. He rushed to the door to find Mycroft crumpled on the snowy ground, gasping in pain. Greg started to rush forward, but stopped when Mycroft held out a cautioning hand.

“Ice,” he groaned. “The steps are covered - stay there.”

Greg watched helplessly from the threshold as Mycroft eased himself up from the ground and grasped the handrail firmly.

Mycroft’s good trousers were torn, his knee gashed and bleeding. He hobbled up the steps - very carefully avoiding the slipperiest patches, wincing and hissing when he put weight on the bad leg. 

Greg tutted and gathered him inside, setting him down on the chaise and easing down his trousers. They’d have to be discarded - a shame because this pair really highlighted Mycroft’s backside. 

“Can’t say this is my favorite reason to be undoing your belt buckle, love,” Greg chuckled softly, placing a little kiss on Mycroft’s thigh when it was uncovered. He retrieved the first aid kit from the bathroom and carefully cleaned blood and grit off the scrape. He covered it with a plaster and applied a gentle kiss over top. The surrounding area was quickly swelling and purpling from the impact. 

“Is that an approved medical technique?” Mycroft asked with an arched eyebrow, teasing. 

“‘Course it is,” Greg asserted. “If it’s good enough for mums around the globe, it’s good enough for you. Now, I think you’ve earned a bit of a lie-down. You sit there, and I’ll sort everything out.”

“Should I be nervous about what “everything” entails?”

“Don’t you worry, love. I’ve got this one covered. Be right back!”

Greg returned shortly with the softest, fluffiest blanket from the bed and an ice pack. He set the ice on the injured knee, giggling a bit. 

“Guess ice is the poison and the cure today, eh?”

The blanket got wrapped round Mycroft until he was cozied up and only his face was poking out. Mycroft endured being tucked in with good grace, waiting to see what else Greg deemed necessary first aid. 

Greg left and returned again with a large mug of hot cocoa which, upon closer inspection, turned out to be largely comprised of mini marshmallows with cocoa simply there to fill in the gaps. Greg helped him ease an arm out from his cocoon to hold the cup and then turned to light the gas fireplace and queue up their favorite instrumental holiday album on the player. Christmassy, but not too obnoxious. 

“How’re you feeling, sweetheart? Any better? Want some pain meds?”

“What I’d like is for you to stop fussing and come have a seat with me. If I have to be an invalid, you must keep me company for the duration.”

“Fussing over you is my very favorite hobby. You deserve to be fussed.” Greg drew closer and moved the blanket aside, sliding a warm hand up Mycroft’s bare leg. 

“Should we just consider this a little Christmas present for me, then? Hope you don’t mind if I unwrap it a few days early.” His voice went husky as he dropped to his knees in front of his husband. “Better give you a few more kisses, just to be sure,” he said with a wink, “and we’ll see if I can’t take your mind off things.”

Mycroft tried very hard not to drop his cup of marshmallows.


End file.
